Seer
by Belisante
Summary: The role of a seer shaped her but there was more to Theresa than what met the eye. Her life although basked in solitude had moments of joy and true pain. She was a daughter, a sister but first mostly human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

In the fields, away from town she was free. The midday sun shone above her, making the shade under the bole of the tree enticing. Here she would lie down and daydream, about simple things at first before moulding them into grand adventures and battles of epic proportion. If it wasn't too hot she would play next to the scarecrow, pick up a stick and pretend she was her mother, Scarlett Robe. The most courageous hero in all the lands. Sometimes she pretended that the scarecrow was a balverine. She would imagine its lanky body, dark fur and drooling gaping mouth. The teeth were huge and menacing; its eyes were a piercing yellow. She could hear its howl, feel the dread within her.

And then she would strike! And down it went, dead. She was the hero.

Although of course all she knew about balverines came from her mother's books. She had never had the chance to meet one and she doubted she would ever. Oakvale was a small, prosperous town. Idyllic and peaceful. Nothing happened here. Nothing will.

"Theresa!" She heard someone call, her father. He was down at the fence. She smiled and went to greet him. "Papa, its barely afternoon yet. Can I not play a little bit more?" Her father gave a hearty laugh, "if you so wish." He smiled with his eyes. "But the traders are here and I was wondering whether you wanted to buy anything for yourself."

Theresa felt excited at the prospect and then realised she had spent her pocket money a few weeks ago on a new scarf. As if knowing her own thoughts her father said, "Since you have been so good lately I will give you a couple of gold coins for something special. Only condition is you have to take your brother with you. I have to speak to the local fishermen so I won't be able to watch him. Can you do that?"

She nodded, "Yes papa."

"Good. He's up at the house, oh and here are the coins." He handed her a heavy pouch, she guessed there was at least five gold coins in there. "Thank you."

He rubbed her head affectingly. "No worries, be good and have fun."

"Will do!" She waved goodbye and hurried up the hill, across the bridge and down the path to their house. It was the last house on the hill overlooking the valley, although not high enough to see the sea. But that was fine; it was relatively small and cosy. Just how she liked it.

Her brother wasn't outside so she entered, a hint of rosemary wafted through the air. Her father must have been cooking something. It was also warm, the fire was burning. Temptation struck her. It would be so nice to just sit there with a good book in hand and while away the afternoon reading. But she wasn't here for that, perhaps another time. She looked around the room for her brother but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, realizing he must have left until…

She noticed a little leg peeking out under the bed on her right. "Brother!" She called softly, but he did not respond. Trying another tactic, she kneeled down next to the bed reached out her arm and tickled his leg. He squirmed, and perhaps for the worse, she soon heard a loud thump and a small cry. "Theresa," he mumbled painfully before pushing himself out from under the bed. "I was studying something." In his hand was a glass jar and inside was a cricket. She was befuddled, "why?"

He sighed, "Because I have nothing better to do." She understood his boredom. Oakvale may be the idyllic place for a peaceful life but it certainly wasn't entertaining. "Well you can study this cricket or come with me to the markets. However I was on strict orders from father to take you." She smiled.

He thought for a moment then nodded, "crickets are really not that interesting. I suppose I'll go but I don't have any pocket money. I spent it all."

"So did I. But papa gave me this coin pouch." She showed it to him."We can share it."

He smiled. "Okay, let' go."

She raised her hand to stop him, "First let the poor cricket out of the glass jar. I'm pretty sure it wants to return to its family."

Her brother mumbled, and then opened the glass jar. The cricket hopped out.

"Good," she said. "We can go now."

Taking his hand, she closed the door behind them and then set off. There were surprisingly no one out this end of town. Usually she would spot women doing their laundry, armed with a big tub of water and soap. Or a man or two chatting up a wee lass at her front step. Instead the road was clear. They must be all in the middle of town where the traders are.

She wondered what she might get, perhaps a book or some new shoes. Maybe even a box of chocolates. The thought made her feel hungry. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. There were probably some sandwiches to be had at the tavern. Gus, the barkeeper was sometimes quite generous and would let her and her brother have some free food.

As they came around the corner Theresa spotted the traders, they had set up stalls around the tree in middle of town. Someone had wrapped colourful paper, cut up in triangles and strung together with string around the tree's branches. It was beautiful.

"Theresa!" A soft, feminine voice called to her. _Anita. _She turned to see her best friend coming towards her. Anita was a pretty little thing, with curly gold locks and warm blue eyes. A daughter of a rich merchant she was always dressed in the latest fashions. Today she wore a long, green dress with silver brocade and a raised collar.

They hugged each other. "There is a trader who has travelled Samarkand here! He has such lovely stock."

Theresa's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Anita laughed. "Come, I'll show you."

They followed Anita to the stall facing the armoury shop. The stall was packed with jewels and exotic scarfs, gold etched tomes and stunning objects of various origins. The trader was talking with a young boy, about their age with ruddy brown hair. She couldn't see his face as he had his back turned to her. But as soon as he turned around she recognised that face full of freckles.

"Orrin!" Hearing his name Orrin beamed when he saw them. "Hey Theresy. Anita."

Her brother tugged on her sleeve, "Can I go to the sweets stall whilst you talk to your friends?" She nodded. "Here have some coins for something you like." She reached inside the coin pouch and took out three gold coins before handing them to him. As soon as the coins were in his hand he hurried off to the sweets stall.

"So Orrin, I thought you wouldn't be coming to Oakvake until my birthday?"

He chuckled, "plans change. Father wants to teach me a few mercantile tips. I won't be able to make your birthday party though; mother is taking me to her sister's place in Bowerstone. I'm sorry about that."

Theresa tried to hide her disappointment but she feared it was too late, a frown was forming. "Oh, okay. I hope you have fun there."

"Doubtful. They are arranging my marriage."

"Your marriage!" Anita exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Murgo family starts preparations early. But don't worry it's just the business end of it, I shouldn't be married until I'm at least seventeen."

"Why would they do that?" Theresa asked.

Orrin sighed, "Its tradition. We marry to gain status, money not for love. And I doubt that would change soon. My only reservation is that it means my trip abroad is delayed. Samarkand sounds wonderful, Terry here-"He pointed to the trader who was managing the stall.

"-has had some grand adventures there. I expect there are many more places to be explored, treasures to find. At least better treasures than some of the junk my father collects."

"That would be wonderful." Theresa so wished to join him, anything was better than staying here.

"It would be. But anyway since I will be missing your birthday, come to my stall and pick anything for your early birthday present."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Anything."

"I'll just wait here Theresa." Anita said. "You go and get your present."

Theresa nodded then followed Orrin to his stall. It was a general items store with a few essentials but on the left hand side there were a few items of the exquisite sort. "Hello Theresa." Mr Murgo, Orrin's father, greeted her. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Haha, splendid. I hear you are getting an early birthday present, feel free to have anything from my wares. It's on the house."

Theresa thanked him then turned her eye to the exquisite items once again. It was a relatively small collection. She eyed a few books that met her fancy. But then she spotted it…

A locket. Small, round, bronze and fitted with a chain. She picked it up and examined. It wasn't simple, the ends were bevelled and on the surface were quite a few engraved markings. Each marking was different, detailed and cursive. They glinted in the sunlight. She clicked it open and saw that inside there was nothing. Disappointed she was about to close it when text started to appear on the marbled inside. It must have something to do with the light because as she took it out of the shade the text formed much more quickly. When it was fully formed, her breath stopped as she marvelled at the two words.

_Malachy Tam_

And then she blacked out.

* * *

"Theresa?"

The world was hazy as she tried to regain her senses. A splitting pain felt lodged inside her head. She moaned.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. Her eyes adjusted to the light. She was lying down on a chair under the tree surrounded by both Orrin and Anita. Mr Murgo was off in the distance near his stall.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

Anita answered, "A couple minutes. What happened?"

Theresa thought for a second, "I'm not sure. For one moment I was looking at the locket, the next it was black. It must be the sun."

Orrin nodded, "perhaps so. Do you want us to help you get home?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, then. Anita can you hold her other arm, we'll lift her up."

Theresa stopped them, "No I think I can get up myself." She tried but her legs were shaky. It was useless.

Understanding, the two on cue lifted her up from the chair and linked their arms through hers. Orrin on the left, Anita on the right.

"Wait." Theresa said. "I forgot my present."

"Oh, yeah." Orrin answered. "What did you want again?"

The answer was immediate. "The locket. I want the locket."

There was a pause, and then Orrin left Theresa to lean on Anita as he grabbed the locket from the stall. "That was a quick." He muttered.

"Why?" Theresa asked.

"Well," he said. "We had an old lady donate it to us on the way here. She was adamant she wouldn't get any money for it and that we must take it. Normally an item stays in stock for at least a couple days, but this locket…In a matter of a couple hours it's gone. I'm surprised. I hope you enjoy it." He smiled.

"Why would she donate it?"

Orrin shrugged, "I'm not sure. It was at least worth thirty gold coins. Perhaps she really did not need any money; some old ladies are quite rich you know."

"Perhaps," Theresa agreed, wondering.

He handed her the locket before linking his right arm with her left. "I suppose we should gather your brother before we head off then?"

She nodded. Although her brother might be too preoccupied with the sweet stall to bother complying to come with them. But then again she always had a few tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

That night under the light of a candle Theresa studied and studied the locket. The markings were strange but she had a gut feeling that they were meaningful. That they served a purpose outside looking pretty.

She knew she hadn't felt light headed before looking at the locket earlier that day, and she suspected that it was the locket that made her black out. But how could a locket do that? It didn't make sense. She couldn't see the words but she knew they were there, all they needed was sunlight. It didn't matter anyway, she knew them. They made her flutter with excitement when she thought about it.

_Malachy Tam._

Who was he? Was this his locket? And why would that old woman donate it without asking for payment? She did not understand but she was determined to find out.

One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was happening again. The very same dream she had had several times before. She could not stop it; she was slipping in and out of consciousness. A harrowing feeling engulfs her and soon all ability to control the dream's environment fades away. She is helpless.

The dream always starts in a room. It is cold, eerie. Goosebumps form on her ethereal self. The cobblestone walls are adorned with an emerald light that looks as if it were covering up the cracks. She hears a humming noise, soft at first and then it gradually gets louder and louder. It frightens her.

Is it an omen? She cannot tell, but for months it has plagued her sleep. If only it will go away.

And then it starts. The stones in the middle of the room fall down into a black void creating a semi-circle of nothing. She peers down despite being afraid of what lingers there. At first it is black but then the humming intensifies and a big swooshing light comes forward. It stretches up to the top of the ceiling; the humming is so loud she feels like her eardrums have burst.

She loses her footing; the swooshing light is sucking her in. She cries. The force of it is so strong. And the light is so bright she cannot see its contents or beyond. It will take her, she concedes. She will never get to see her family again. She will be gone. Lost.

Tears pierce her eyes, she wipes them away. She will be strong she tells herself. The force might be strong, it might suck her in but she'll be strong like mother. No matter what.

She touches the light…

* * *

Theresa woke up in a sweat. Her heart was racing. She calms herself down, grabs her water pouch from her bedside table and takes a drink. It soothes her and the beating of her heart slows down. Quickly she grabs her diary, a new present from her mother, and a quill and writes down the dream.

It is the first time she has written it down but it has come to the point where the dream is so common in her sleep she needs the words to ponder it. And it scares her to think why. This is not a nightmare where she is falling from a ledge or being eaten by bears. No, it is detailed and vague. And the unknown is always terrifying. Or so her grandmother once said.

"Daisy wren?" _Mother. _She realizes that she had been panting and that perhaps she has lost her pallor. Her mother walks across the room and sits on the side of Theresa's bed. She lifts a cool hand and places it on her daughter's forehead.

"Are you alright?" The hand leaves her forehead and rests itself on top of the bed. Theresa nods.

Her mother doesn't look fooled. "A bad dream?"

She nods again. Her mother sighs, "You do not have to keep these things away from me. I'm here for you, remember?"

"Okay."

Satisfied her mother gets up and picks up her satchel from the doorway and slides it over her shoulder. That is when Theresa realises her mother is dressed in her warrior's garb. The scarlet hood, the balverine hide boots. A dagger on the hip as well as her mother's well worn sword. She was also pretty sure her mother had her poultices in the satchel. It was always so.

Her mother noticed her looking. "I'm sorry but the guildmaster…"

"I know." A note of sadness could be found in her tone. "Have you said goodbye to brother?"

Her mother looked grim. "I kissed him goodbye. I will be back soon though; I won't miss your birthday I promise."

Theresa nodded once again although more forlorn this time. "You promise?"

"Yes. Goodbye my sweet." She kisses Theresa's forehead and then leaves.

Theresa watches her mother walk away. It had always been like this and the goodbyes never seemed to feel any easier. It still feels like something heavy has been lodged in her heart and the pit of her stomach. Heartbreak and fear. Her mother wasn't safe and Theresa always feared with each goodbye that it might be the last. At least this time the trip would be shorter if her mother kept her word, six more days to her birthday…

She spent those days leading up to her birthday doing what she normally did. Playing in the fields. Helping her father with the chores and the cooking. Teasing her brother. Chatting with Anita. Writing in her diary. Watching the dawn rise from the lookout point. Swimming in the ocean. Everything and more. She felt happy, elated. Despite the tiring same-old Oakvale was the beacon of her childhood. She always felt safe and encouraged to pursue whatever she wanted, even those wildest of dreams.

She also spent that time studying the locket, its secrets still locked away from her. As well as sewing an inside pocket in her dress to keep it safe. She wasn't so very adept at sewing, but the stitch work was sturdy and finally three days before her birthday it was done. It now had a new home. She placed it inside and pats it for reassurance. Everything was going smoothly.

Although nothing did help the pain of her missing her mother. She saw the sadness etched on both her brother and father's faces every day. They were her reminder that despite the happiness in her life it would only improve when mother returned safely home.

Her dream had returned several times after the day her mother left, it made her tired and in need of sleep. Every time it happened she would wake in the middle of the night, fearful to sleep again and thus exhausted. And every time it happened she tried and tried again without success to control the dream, to find out what lingered in the swooshing light. But nothing changed, it was as if it was waiting for her to figure out what it all meant. She had no clue. Whatever purpose the dream served, whatever meaning it was hopeless to decipher. If only it would go away and leave her at peace.

And it seemed her wish was granted, perhaps for the worse, because that night three days before her birthday she had a different dream. A nightmare. She was in her house, surrounded by her father, brother, Anita and her mother whilst she was opening her presents. Her father had bought her a new book and she was so happy. Everything was perfect, everything was dandy. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. Her mother was hugging her. Her warmth felt so real, so reassuring.

And then the screams started. The rest of the nightmare was a blur. Blood. Blood everywhere. Her father, oh Avo her father! Where is her brother? They say. Mother? Mother! Eyes so cold and menacing. A strong grip. Her mother screams. She cries. Pain. Darkness. Gone.

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was her birthday. Theresa woke up with an unwavering smile. She felt happy, elated. She was eleven, an auspicious number or so her father said. It did not take her long to hop out of bed and get dressed. The sun was out and the birds were chirping and her father was making breakfast and oh Avo it smelt good.

Brom left his cooking for a moment to give her a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday sweetheart. So what is the plan today?"

Theresa beamed, "Well before the party I was thinking I could play in the fields. It's somewhat tradition you know."

"I know." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Do you want breakfast first? I'm making your favourite."

Indeed he was. Theresa peered into the pan on top of the fire to see some delicious eggs sprinkled with cloves. And on the table she could see her father had baked a loaf of bread. She imagined its warm texture and savoured. "Oh yes!" She exclaimed. "I will definitely stay for breakfast."

After she devoured her meal Theresa decided she would spend a little bit of time watching the sea in her favourite spot. Then she would go to the fields. It was lovely day, not a cloud in sight and the soft hum of waves crossing the beach soothed her. It was a good place to think, she sat on top of one of the boats that were perched in the sand and pulled out her locket. She realised that there was no point examining the locket without some sort of outside information. She needed a book, perhaps several. And the only place with so many varieties of books was the Hero's Guild. There she might find what she was looking for.

But she needed to ask her mother to take her. And since it was her birthday perhaps there was an ample opportunity there. Her mother had forbidden both her brother and herself from leaving Oakvale. It was never explained why but she hoped her mother would be lenient just this once. She desperately wanted that information for there was more to the locket than what met the eye.

After awhile of pondering Theresa returned home to write in her diary. It was a rather quick entry but it did the job. Her brother was still asleep and despite it being her birthday she felt it too cruel to wake him. She was dreaming fitfully last night and was worried she had woken him several times. If that was the case he would have been dreadfully tired. She felt tired herself.

Before heading out the door to the fields she grabbed an apple and munched on it on her way there. She was going to continue the adventures of the courageous pirate Bavmorda, a witty lady with a heart of gold. Yesterday the tale stopped with Bavmorda meeting the kraken and although the meeting foreboded doom the pirate felt strangely confident. Theresa was sure today she would survive the encounter, whatever way she designed.

Hours whittled away and the midday sun grew near. She was hot but incredibly energetic; Bavmorda had defeated the mighty kraken with a poison drenched harpoon and was now celebrating with her ship mates. It was a fun tale indeed.

She took a sip from her water pouch for a moment and then pretended to be Bavmorda the ruthless pirate queen once again. However she was soon disrupted as her brother had approached her from behind. He looked quite dishevelled, his hair messy and his clothes tattered and dirty. She had a mind to ask him what he had done to be in such a state but changed her mind.

"Hello little brother!" She said, he seemed bored but she ignored him. "I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is, like you did last year." She figured he had forgotten and father had berated him for it. Oh well.

She paused for a moment then continued. "I'm sorry if I woke you last night. It was another of those dreams. I was standing in this field when something happened and I can't remember what. Never mind that though." She smiled gleefully ignoring the vivid memories of the dream that arose in her mind. "I'm still waiting for my present!"

Her brother pulled a box of chocolates out from behind his back and gave them to her. She beamed, "I knew you were going to buy me chocolates. It's just like my dream. Come on, let's go home. Mother will be back for my party any minute now!"

He smiled slightly before turning his back to her and hurrying down to the fence. Theresa guessed he was in the mood for birthday cake because of his speed. She was too she guessed but she was more interested in seeing Anita and her mother. She smiled to herself and followed suit.

When her brother had reached the fence a sudden ominous feeling overcame her. An ugly, sick feeling coursing down to the pit of her stomach.

"Wait!" She called to him from the other side of the fence. "There's something wrong."

"Bandits!" A voice yelled to her left, a man running from the road that led to Barrow Fields. He was panting and the look in his eyes spelled terror. Absolute terror. As he edged closer to them she heard a sharp twang of an arrow. It hit him straight in the back, blood gushed everywhere and soon she felt like she had heard the man's final breath.

And then it dawned on her, the dream that had been plaguing her sleep. Oh Avo please let this be the dream! She felt tears form but she ignored them. "It's really happening...They're here!" She said and then turned to her brother. "You've got to hide!"

She had to find her mother and father. She had to warn them but there was no safe way in front of her. The bandits were coming; she could hear their excited cries. No, she had to go the back way through the woods. There was a path that led to her house and she was eager to take it. She left her brother there, seeing that he had hid behind the fence and ran as quickly as she could. She jumped over the fence at the back of the field and followed the path, over rocks and roots and murky puddles. It was steep and not as levelled as the bridge behind her but she managed, panting, desperate to find her parents.

It felt like forever but soon she had reached the back of her house. She could smell something burning, the air was thin and…Oh no! The bandits were burning the town! The townspeople, everyone she knew. Let Avo guide them to safety she prayed, please let us survive this.

She ran along the side of the house, around the corner and through the open door. "Mother! Father! We have to go, now!"

The screams of the townspeople pierced her ears as she faced her parents. Her mother had her sword ready, her father armed with a crossbow. She wasn't sure if her father could use that thing.

"Oh good you're here." Her father hurried across the house to embrace her. "We were very afraid…Where is your brother?"

"Safe. But we have to go now. There are bandits."

"I know." Her mother said. "How many were there?"

Theresa wasn't sure she hadn't had a proper look. "A lot I guess but…"

"Brom take her. Please. Far away from here and find our son. I will deal with this."

"No." Her father insisted. "I will not leave you behind."

"_Brom."_ There were tears in her mother's eyes. _"Please." _She kissed him on the forehead. "I will not be far behind, I promise."

"**How touching Scarlett. I thought you didn't have it in you."** A dark voice thundered behind them. There was something recognizable about that voice…oh no.

"Theresa run!" Her mother screamed.

Before she could react a pair of large arms pulled her back into someone's grip. She cried and tried to get free but to no avail. The grip was too strong.

Her mother pulled out her sword and lunged at Theresa's attacker. There was a gargle and then the grip relaxed and let her go. She turned to see that her mother had lopped off the bandit's head, her attacker now lying lifelessly on the ground. Another bandit grabbed her and pulled her out of the house; Theresa kicked hard and hit his groin. The bandit squirmed and took her once again before suffering a major blow from her mother.

"Go!" Her mother insisted. "Now before it is too late." Blood was splattered across her face, her mother looked wild.

"**I believe it's too late my dear."** The thunderous voice said. **"You should have gone when you had the chance."**

Theresa felt strange. Her movement was frozen. A red haze engulfed both her and her mother. **"Much too late."** The voice chuckled.

More bandits ran into the house, she heard a couple punches and then out came her father with a bloody nose. He looked disoriented.

"**Give him to me."** The voice ordered. The bandits pulled her father to a spot in front of them facing the bridge. Then a ball of light appeared fading away with each second to reveal a cloaked man. His face hidden by a white mask with red markings. He looked menacing.

"**Now, now don't be afraid. If you tell me what I want I will spare your precious family. If not…"** He pulled a dagger out of his sheath and held it to her father's throat.

"**You get the picture."**

"Please. Please let them go. They have nothing to do with this, leave your quarrel with me." Despite pleading, her mother's tone was strong and unyielding.

"**The thing is Scarlett."** The man caressed the dagger and then glanced it closer to father's throat. **"I'm after a special someone who is very close to all three of you. And one of you should at least know his location."**

Theresa was confused. Who?

"**Where is the boy?" **The man demanded. _Brother…_

"I do not know." Her mother calmly said. The man sneered, **"Oh really?" **He started to slice her father's throat ever so slightly; she could see the blood escaping. Her father groaned.

"**Well?"**

"I do not know." She repeated. "He has been gone all morning."

There was a pause and then he said, **"You lie." **His gaze drifted to Theresa. **"What about the little wench? Do you know where your brother is?"**

Before she could answer, another bandit ran up to the man and kneeled. "There is no trace of the boy."

"**Imbeciles. The lot of you." **The man yelled out in frustration and loosened his grip on father. Her father was quick and grabbed the dagger from the man's hold. He pointed to the aggressor's throat. "Don't you dare hurt my family."

"Brom!" Her mother cried. "Please, don't."

The man chuckled, **"Do you know who you are dealing with?" **He raised his hand in the air and summoned a sword out of thin air. The sword lunged into her father's body, in and out in and out until her father fell to the ground with an excruciating scream.

Theresa wept. **"There there don't cry. He probably has found his way to Avo…or Skorm whoever wants him. **_**Now**_** tell me where the boy is."**

"Never!" She cried before spitting at him, the saliva hitting his boot. The man shook it in disgust. **"I never told you who I was girl. I suppose the name is quite infamous as it should be, perhaps you are familiar with it. **_**Jack of Blades**_**."**

Her eyes widened in shock. The sorcery, it made sense. Oh Avo why did he want her brother? She closed her eyes, afraid.

He grabbed her head with his large gloved hand. **"Look at me!"**

She opened her eyes to see that his were a glowing gold and red. They frightened her and it used all her will not to close her eyes again.

"**I want my appearance to sink in. For your insolence **_**girl **_**I want it to be the last thing you'll ever see. Without a doubt."**

He picked up the dagger from the side of her father's corpse and swung it at her head. The next couple moments were too painful to describe. She felt that there could be no such pain in this world as he pulled her eyes from her sockets. Excruciating. Piercing. Agonizing. Unbearable. So many words came to mind. If death was close she would accept it only to escape from the pain.

And then black.

Her movements were no longer stilted but she could no longer see. Everything was black, blood drenched her skin. She could feel its sticky texture. Did she just vomit?

"**Leave her in the woods and then go and search the town for the boy once again. If you cannot find him expect a fitting…punishment. I will take the hero with me. Do not fail me."**

She heard her mother's cry. Was she calling for her? Then a humming noise and then…nothing. She was all alone.

She felt arms grab her once again but this time she did not fight. It was useless…Her death was imminent.

In that moment she prayed for her brother. _Please. Please. Please let him be safe. Avo protect him._

_Let him take revenge on Jack for all of us._


End file.
